Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy
|average_rating_range = | }}|previous = Johnny Bravo|next = Courage the Cowardly Dog}} is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season two. It is the thirty-fifth scorecard in series and the eighth in season two. In this scorecard, he panned the series for being unfocused on its premise about scamming and how mean-spirited the entire show is, tearing apart how unlikable all of the characters are (especially Eddy and the Kanker Sisters, or Kanker Zussen as he likes to call them) and how much the cruelty contributes to the humor, which he criticized for being predictable and gross. He also found the episodes lacking of substance and consist of too much injury, especially in the later seasons. He also tore apart the quality for being ugly with its color schemes, backgrounds and designs, and voice acting that doesn't fit the child-like designs of the cul-de-sac kids. The sound editing was also panned by Intrancity for being so excessive that it makes the show look like it's trying way too hard to be funny. Noteworthy Opinions * Boys Will Be Eds - Notorious * Sorry, Wrong Ed - Meh * All Eds Are Off - Notorious * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show - Notorious Production Intrancity started watching the show after he finished his Rocko's Modern Life scorecard and finished the visual scorecard on October 19, 2017. Release This scorecard was originally going to be released on August 11, 2017, but because of how busy Intrancity was with working on Season 2, it was revoked of its old release date. It wouldn't be until October 12, 2017 that he announced the new release date for the scorecard. Throughout October and November, Intrancity foreshadowed the awfulness of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy by referencing his thoughts on the show on his "Professor Squidward" review, commonly comparing it to Courage the Cowardly Dog ''in his review of that show and mentioning some of the reasons on why he dislikes this show from the "friendship deterioration" aspect to Eddy being proclaimed as one of the worst characters. He made some status updates referencing the show's awfulness like this one where he showed the amount of vile and odious ratings of a before unknown show. This all was mentioned to gather hype and interest for what's to come in this scorecard. When the scorecard was released, it was going to be released on November 23, 2017 as the October-November 2017 Premieres deviation implies, but it was replaced with his ''Codename: Kids Next Doorodename: Kids Next Doorscorecard instead to not only garner more hype for the scorecard to see how bad Intrancity called the series but also because he thought that releasing the scorecard on Thanksgiving is hypocritical since he thought the scorecard won't be "thankful" for fans of the show. Instead, it swapped release dates with Kids Next Door but rather than premiere at 12:00 AM CST as usual, Intrancity set the scorecard's release date at the end of the day (11:00 PM PST) or at the start of next day (1:00 AM CST). Reception Thanks to the anticipation Intrancity was building, a lot of people were hyped for the scorecard, which caused it to gain more than 30 comments and 10 favorites in one day. The scorecard received a mixed response from the public, with many people being surprised at the low rating of the series as well as Intrancity's hatred, praising how brave Intrancity was when delivering the scorecard, others were more critical of the scorecard, criticizing how harsh he was as well as pointing out how badly explained his points are. Because of the unpopularity of the scorecard, it is one of the most infamous scorecards Intrancity pulled out during his time at DeviantArt. Controversy Although the criticism on the scorecard didn't happen when the scorecard was first released, it presented one of many extremely unpopular opinions Intrancity has; Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show is a Notorious episode, which made him review the TV movie on the same day he released the scorecard to the public Central Time. It gained mostly negative reviews with many criticizing a lot of his points, citing them as nitpicky, especially with his thoughts on the ending being contradictory to what happened at the beginning. Although Intrancity tried to clarify more of it, the criticism continuously went on, finding a good spot on his other recent reviews on Getting Teardrop to Talk, "My Fair Mandy", and "A Pal for Gary". Because of how harsh the criticism was plus the fact that Intrancity wasn't used to criticism at this point, he became upset and didn't upload anything in two weeks and eventually the entirety of December 2017, making it the first month where Intrancity didn't upload any new content. He published a long status update on December 9, 2017 describing his current mood and honest thoughts on the matter. Many felt sorry for him as they still stood up for him, others find his situation relatable, while others suggested Intrancity to move on from the criticism. Eventually, he began to learn from his reviews and take criticism in mind in order to improve his reviews. Because of how harsh he was towards the show as well as the controversy it garnered, Intrancity considered this scorecard his least-favorite scorecard until he proclaimed Welcome to the Wayne as the new winner. Trivia * This is the only scorecard from Season 2 to not premiere at the usual time slot, 12:00 AM Central Time. * This is the first show rated Vile. Chronologically, It beat The Problem Solverz as the worst show Intrancity has reviewed until As Told by Ginger broke it with a two percent difference. In production order, it beat ''CatDog'''' (before ''The Casagrandes). Category:Scorecards Category:Season 2 scorecards Category:Reviews